


Elwing's Lullaby

by Inkstained_Dreamer



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Little Peredhil, Motherhood, Poetry, Sirion, Song - Freeform, Third Kinslaying (Tolkien), a tune is in progress for this, but hasn't been finished yet :), lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkstained_Dreamer/pseuds/Inkstained_Dreamer
Summary: Elwing sings to her children before the Third Kinslaying.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur & Elwing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Elwing's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and just took it into my head to post it. :)

Rest now, my children,

The stars shine so bright.

But dawn is soon coming;

The horizon is light.

The ocean is peaceful, from the shoals to the deeps,

And Ulmo is watching as Sirion sleeps.

Far over the waves, there’s a white ship a-sailing,

With a light on its prow and a man by its railing,

That man is your father, he’s thinking of you,

And he’ll soon be safe home from the wide wild blue.

Rest now, my children,

Your worries will keep.

Let them float away, as you drift off to sleep.

Your mother is holding you, so safe and warm,

And she’ll let nothing hurt you, not beastie nor storm.

[Ooo]

The stars now are fading, I must slip away,

But oh, how I wish I could forever stay.

I know you can’t hear me, my children so dear,

But know that I’ll always be holding you near.

I’ll be the pillow where you rest your heads,

I’ll be the starlight that lies on your beds. 

I’ll be in the breeze, and the song of the sea,

Wherever you wander, you will find me.

If this choice is wrong, I hope I can atone,

This is not what I wanted: to leave you alone.

But some tides of fate, even love cannot tame,

Just know that neither of you are to blame. 

Now children dearest, I must say goodbye,

I’ll keep you, and guard you, there’s no need to cry. 

I might leave this world, but I’ll never leave you,

No matter where you are, I’ll be there too. 

  
  



End file.
